


𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘢 ➯ 𝘳. 𝘴𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘻𝘮𝘢𝘯 // 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘶𝘭𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦

by thai_milktea



Category: Formula 3 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thai_milktea/pseuds/thai_milktea
Summary: "𝘪 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵."𝘰𝘳𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.





	1. 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘶𝘦

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L0stInSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stInSpace/gifts).

> lowercase intended

_ **you have a new email !** _

from: red bull _<media.pt@redbull.com>_  
to: marina castelo ribeiro _<marinaribeiro@gmail.com>_  
date: 10 march 2019, 15:04  
subject: invitation to the FIA formula one championship spanish grand prix

ms. ribeiro,

we are delighted to inform you that you have been invited as a guest by red bull to attend the FIA formula one championship spanish grand prix. should you be able to attend, please reply to this email with a confirmation of your attendance. once confirming your attendance, you must be present at the event, unless there is a valid reason for your absence.

the event will be held from the 10th to the 12th of may.

we hope to see you there.

best regards,  
red bull media team

〜

from: marina castelo ribeiro _<marinaribeiro@gmail.com>_  
to: red bull _<media.pt@redbull.com>_  
date: 10 march 2019, 22:10  
subject: _Re: invitation to the FIA formula one championship spanish grand prix_

red bull media team,  
yes, i will be in attendance for this event. however, i have a competition that ends immediately before, and i may be late due to transport delays, if that should occur.

i am grateful and excited for this opportunity to attend the grand prix, and i look forward to it.

best regards,  
marina ribeiro

〜


	2. 𝘶𝘮𝘢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase is intended

** _08:00, 10 may 2019 | barcelona, spain_ **

marina had just about arrived at the entrance to the paddock in one (presentable) piece, having just come off the plane hours before - it was only an hour or so, but she hated flights, ironic as the job that she did often required her to travel. 

she saw a tall (ish), pale, blonde male around her age approaching her, dressed with his navy blue race suit around his waist.

"hey, are you marina ribeiro?" he asked her tentatively, looking extremely unsure of himself. 

"yes, and i assume you're with red bull?" she asked back, raising an eyebrow. he looked extremely out of place as a "tour guide", and she wondered why he was sent here instead of all the hospitality staff.

"yes, i'm jüri, it's nice to meet you. here's your pass, just scan in and i'll show you around the paddock." he smiled, feeling relieved that he didn't have to awkwardly ask any more people - not that it was hard to find her, the photo spoke for itself.

as he showed her around the motorhomes and the rest of the paddock, they found out more about each other - that jüri drove in f3 for hitech gp, and she'd just rushed from a surfing competition. it was also quickly revealed that the only reason he was her guide was that the other hospitality staff were preparing for the bigger arrivals that day, also known as marc márquez, and jüri was the last resort as the f1 drivers hadn't turned up yet. turns out, the two of them got on quite well, laughing as the walked through the busy paddock.

it didn't take long for marina to feel suffocated by the crowd that begin to file in as the day progressed, people arriving to prepare for the first practice session later in the day. she hated crowds - they made her feel extremely uneasy - and quite quickly jüri noticed the tan portuguese girl turning slighly pale. 

"are you okay? do you need a drink?" he questioned, worry tangible in his voice. he didn't know why she was turning pale, and he didn't know what to do - frankly he was quite afraid and confused.

"i'm fine, i just don't do very well in crowds, do you mind going somewhere a little less crowded?" she whispered, her voice barely audible over the roar of the crowd, already feeling slightly nauseous. 

"i'll bring you to the f3 garages? it'll be far less packed, plus i'm due for a meeting with my engineers soon anyways." he suggested, to which she nodded for him to lead the way.

as they arrived, he introduced her to all the teams in f3, and all the differences between f1 and f3, making her realise that it was kind of like a different world - single spec cars, three drivers per team. the paddock was almost completely absent of drivers though as it appeared that most of them had already disappeared for their engineering briefings. however, there was lots of laughter to be heard from the prema camp, and jüri led marina towards the noisemakers, with her already looking much better after stepping away from the buzz of the f1 paddock.

"marcus, robert, jehan!" he called out, catching a ball that marcus had tossed his way and throwing it back, all while running towards them, with marina running not too far behind. 

"oooh, jüri has a girl with him," marcus joked, making jüri pout grumpily while the rest of them laughed.

"she's just the person red bull asked me to chaperone, idiots," he sighed. sometimes he wondered how they drove without crashing, because they - especially marcus - had approximately no braincells. 

"heyo, i'm marina, and you all are?" she asked curiously.

"i'm jehan, it's nice to finally know who the 'annoying person jüri needs to chaperone' is," he stuck out his hand for her to shake, and was mildly surprised by her firm handshake. 

"i'm an athlete too, you know?" marina - seeing the surprise on his face - laughed, causing the others to laugh as well - her laughter was contagious. 

"i'm marcus, the best driver among this bunch by a country mile, clearly," he joked, reaching out to shake her hand. 

"i'm robert, nice to meet you," he went to shake her hand, and she returned the gesture, their hands lingering for a little longer than normal. 

marina glanced at the drivers standing around her. to anyone they would've just been drivers, all the same as the other with a fleeting glance, but for some reason, one of then had caught her eye, a certain russian by the name of robert shwartzman. unaware to her, her eyes lingered a little longer over his features, feeling something - she didn't know what - when she felt his eyes on her.

from the moment jüri brought marina over, he knew he was gone. her tanned, caramel skin and her beaming smile and her sparkling eyes and her calloused hands from seawater - _robert stop. _he felt himself going red and he knew his friends were catching on that something was up with him - he was as pale as a sheet most of the time, after all.

as the group hung around and chatted, they began to grow comfortable with each other, cracking dumb jokes and genuinely enjoying each other's company. but with the practice session for the f3 boys coming soon, it was no surprise when the engineers began to yell at them to go for meetings.

"alright i guess this is my cue to go, all the best for the rest of this weekend and i hope to see you guys around i guess," she waved at all of them as she began to walk off.

"are you sure you'll be fine finding your way back to the red bull hospitality through the crowd?" jüri questioned, afraid for a repeat of past events.

"jüri, i promise i'll be fine, i think i remember the way back. plus, there are maps around if i need them. just go do your jobs before you all get in trouble with your teams, okay?" she smiled and waved last final time, before she disappeared into the crowd going towards the f1 paddock.

as soon as she was out of earshot, the rest of them smirked at robert, making him turn as red as his car which sat in the garage. 

"you should just dm her, you know? you never know how it might end. her name's marina ribeiro, she's a surfer - shouldn't be too hard to find her on instagram."

〜

** _20:15, 10 may 2019 | barcelona, spain_ **

** _TWITTER_ **

**_marinaribeiro:_** away from my natural habitat and on the track today! thank you to @redbullracing and @redbullpor for allowing me to visit the spanish gp, day 1 has been a blast! all the best to those racing this weekend :D

_estelaribeiro:_ smh i wanna go :( take me with you :(  
|  
_marinaribeiro:_ sorry irmã but no can do :( _[sister]  
_|_  
__alineesteves: _you have me amigo :) but yes MARINA TAKE ME TOO :(_ [friend]  
_|__  
marinaribeiro: i miss you guys, see you all soon (hopefully) ❤️

_jurivips:_ it was nice meeting you today, hope you enjoyed the rest of the weekend :D  
|  
_marinaribeiro:_ thank you for today, i enjoyed it :D and all the best for the weekend to you and the rest of them clowns 😂  
|_   
__jurivips:_ i'll pass the message down 😂

_user1:_ she's at the gp?  
|   
_user2:_ yea red bull invited her

** _view all comments_ **

〜

** _21:30, 10 may 2019 | barcelona, spain_ **

** _TWITTER_ **

**_@robertshwartzman_** _has followed you_

_you have received a message from _ ** _@robertshwartzman_ **

〜


	3. 𝘥𝘶𝘢𝘴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase is intended

_ **21:30, 10 may 2019 | barcelona, spain** _

_@robertshwartzman_  
hey marina :)  
it was really nice meeting you and getting to know you today :)

_typing..._

_@robertshwartzman_  
maybe we could hang out sometime again?  
if you want to :)

_typing..._

_@marinaribeiro  
_i'dloveto :))  
maybe after the f1 race on sunday?  
i could bring you around barcelona since it's like a second home to me :)

_@robertshwartzman_  
sure :)  
i'll meet you outside your hotel at 6pm? or is that too early?  
since the race ends at 5.10pm

_@marinaribeiro_  
no that should be fine :)  
here's my hotel's address - _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_and i assume that you're driving?

_@robertshwartzman_  
yep :)  
if this is all confirmed i'll see you sunday :))

_@marinaribeiro_  
see you sunday :)  
_seen_ _21:40_

_〜_

_ **21:45, 10 may 2019 | barcelona, spain** _

**_BIG STOOPIDS (IN F3)_ 🤪**

_russian time_ 🤠_, math boi_ 🤓_, KIWI_ 🥝_, yehan_ 🤔

_russian time_ 🤠  
gUYS  
i asked her out  
she said yes  
(it's not a date guys calm down)

_KIWI_ 🥝  
OMG ROBERT'S FINALLY GROWN A PAIR OMG  
and "not a date" my ass  
you guys were giving each other crazy heart eyes as soon as jüri introduced her

_math boi_ 🤓  
what are you guys doing?  
when are you meeting up?  
how long?  
we're gonna make sure you look presentable lmao

_yehan_ 🤔  
i think out of all of us, robert actually dresses the best but sure, if you want this to be a flop you can dress him up i guess 🤷🏾‍♂️  
also who changed the chat title? because i'm sure as hell not a big stoopid

_russian time_ 🤠  
marcus aRMSTRONG CAN YOU STOP  
to answer jüri:  
we're going to barcelona city after the f1 race and idk how long but i guess the evening + night?  
and yes i agree with jehan i am dressing myself up thank you very much 😑  
says the one who was shocked by her handshake 😂

_KIWI_ 🥝  
robert sHWARTZMAN I WILL NEVER STOP

_russian time_ 🤠  
someone save me from this idiot 😑

_yehan_ 🤔  
we've got to put up with him for a whole season robert 😔  
in other news, i'm really happy you're making more friends lmao. it's good to meet people who aren't drivers so we don't get stuck in our own circle :)

_russian time_ 🤠  
gosh darn it jüri save us 😔  
thank you jehan, you're the only mature person in this chat 🙃

_yehan_ 🤔  
i mean true 🤷🏾‍♂️

_math boi_ 🤓  
can you all SLEEP  
we have a RACE TOMORROW  
and it's BLOODY EARLY

_KIWI_ 🥝  
fine 😑  
bye yall  
all the best for the race tomorrow  
i'm gonna win 💁🏼‍♂️

_yehan_ 🤔  
sure, be cocky 😑  
night :)

_russian time_ 🤠  
good night, chaotic gang :)  
_seen by KIWI_ 🥝_and 2 others at 22:00_

_〜_

_ **21:45, 10 may 2019 | barcelona, spain ** _

_ **20:45, 10 may 2019 | lisbon, portugal** _

**_irmãs para sempre_ 💕**

_gêmea uma _🧜🏼‍♀️_, gêmea duas _🧚🏼‍♀️_, pequeno _🧞‍♀️

_ **(this conversation takes place in portuguese)** _

_gêmea uma _🧜🏼‍♀️  
GUYS  
so ...  
one of the drivers i met today at the circuit  
asked me to hang out as friends  
so i agreed  
and we're hanging out on sunday in barcelona :)

_gêmea duas _🧚🏼‍♀️  
MARINA  
YOU DARE TO DO THIS WITHOUT TELLING US FIRST??  
WHICH DRIVER  
IS HE CUTE  
IS HE GOOD

_pequeno _🧞‍♀️  
geez estela, let her live 😑  
but what are you gonna do?  
and how are you going to go out without us there to dress you up???  
this is a tragedy the only one out of 3 of us who can't dress up is far away and needs to dress up :/

_gêmea uma _🧜🏼‍♀️  
robert shwartzman  
i don't think you've heard of him before because he drives in formula 3 and not formula 1  
and i guess he's good because he's under the ferrari academy?  
i'm being his barcelona tour guide because i know barcelona well :)  
and it isn't a date so i'm not dressing up  
they all saw me in a t-shirt and jeans today with no makeup so it's basically okay guys don't be dramatic

_gêmea duas _🧚🏼‍♀️  
GUYS  
HE'S CUTE  
I LOOKED HIM UP  
MARINAAAAA  
1 day with red bull and you've met a cute guy already 😔  
but you need to dress up??? you guys are going out alone???

_pequeno _🧞‍♀️  
ESTELA CASTELO RIBEIRO  
PHOTOS PLEASE  
WE NEED TO VERIFY THAT HE IS GOOD FOR HER

_gêmea duas _🧚🏼‍♀️  
here we go :)

_gêmea uma _🧜🏼‍♀️  
NO NO NO STOOOOP ESTELA NO ALINE NOOO

_gêmea duas _🧚🏼‍♀️  
ESTELA YES

_pequeno _🧞‍♀️  
estela  
you're right  
he is cute

_gêmea uma _🧜🏼‍♀️  
ughhhhh 😑  
you guys suck  
we aren't together!  
this isn't a date!  
we're just friends!

_gêmea duas _🧚🏼‍♀️  
i mean if you guys are just friends at least your friend is cute 🤷🏽‍♀️  
but seriously  
is he nice?  
because if he isn't nice i'm not letting you guys hang out together

_gêmea uma _🧜🏼‍♀️  
he was really nice  
he told me a lot about f3 and helped me to understand it  
and he's really funny and jokes around a lot as well :)

_pequeno _🧞‍♀️  
you guys are definitely gonna get along because of your sense of humour :)  
just don't do anything stupid when you go out on sunday night okay?  
and don't do anything you'll regret, because that's the last thing we want for you :)

_gêmea uma _🧜🏼‍♀️  
yes yes, i'll look after myself :)  
okay, i should sleep if want to get to paddock in time for the f3 race tomorrow  
it's getting a little late here  
and you guys should get to sleep soon because you have training tomorrow right?

_gêmea duas _🧚🏼‍♀️  
yep, training everyday 😔  
but we love it :)  
still an hour earlier than you but we should stretch before we sleep so our muscles don't die tomorrow  
and there's some admin we need to sort as well so 😔  
night sister, sleep well :))  
we love you very much and stay safe ❤️

_pequeno _🧞‍♀️  
goodnight marina 😌  
we love you and miss you so much ❤️  
stay safe and have fun :)

_gêmea uma _🧜🏼‍♀️  
goodnight, my soul sisters ❤️  
look after each other, stay safe and have fun :)  
i miss you both so much and i hope i'll get to see you both soon 💕  
_seen by gêmea duas_ 🧚🏼‍♀️_and 1 other at 22:10_

〜

**_contact names and translations:  
_**_russian time_ 🤠- robert   
_math boi_ 🤓- jüri  
_KIWI_ 🥝- marcus  
_yehan_ 🤔- jehan  
_gêmea uma _🧜🏼‍♀️(twin one) - marina  
_gêmea duas _🧚🏼‍♀️(twin two) - estela  
_pequeno _🧞‍♀️(little one) - aline  
_irmãs para sempre _\- sisters forever

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on ao3, i hope you enjoyed! the following chapters should be coming out soon :D
> 
> \- soph


End file.
